Einsamkeit
by Nokado
Summary: Siedemnaście miesięcy po przegranej wojnę przez Aizen'a, Gotei 13 ponawia kontakt z Zastępczym Shinigami. A raczej próbowała. Okazuje się, że chłopak wpadł w nieciekawe towarzystwo i nie żyje. Ichigo za każdym razem nagrywał swoje odczucia na taśmie. Czy Shinigami dowiedzą się kto go zabił po ich obejrzeniu?
1. Chapter 1

Rammstein - Donaukinder (tłumaczenie ze strony Tekstowo)

Na razie nie mam chęci na kolejny rozdział „Know Who You Are" ani na tłumaczenie „Know Who You Are ENG", więc na pocieszenie coś nowego. :)

* * *

Do sali wszedł Urahara Kisuke wraz z Isshinem Kurosakim.

\- K... Kapitan Shiba! - Toshiro nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Jego były dowódca stał tutaj przed nim.

\- Minęło sporo lat, czyż nie? - zamiast jego głupkowatego uśmiechu widać był lekki, smutny. - Szkoda, że spotykamy się w takiej sytuacji.

\- Co się stało, że aż były Kapitan 10 Oddziału raczył nas odwiedzić? - zapytał wszechkapitan.

\- Ichigo nie żyje. - szok zawitał twarze kapitanów wraz z wicekapitanami.

\- J... Jak to?! - Renji nie mógł uwierzyć. To Ichigo w ogóle mógł zginąć? Oczywiście, był człowiekiem, ale po tym, co się stało, po tym, co zrobił... To było nie do uwierzenia. Urahara zasłonił oczy kapeluszem.

\- Dzisiaj rano znaleziono jego ciało. Stan... Zwłok... Był okropny, mówiąc delikatnie.

\- Ktoś go zamordował? - zapytał przejęty Ukitake.

\- Na to wygląda. Cały budynek został spalony, wszędzie była krew. Ktoś próbował zamazać ślady.

\- I jak widać mu się to udało. - Isshin był wściekły. Jak miał teraz spojrzeć swoim córkom w oczy i powiedzieć, że nie dopilnował syna? - W każdym razie, znalazłem w jego pokoju taśmy. Odtworzyłem pierwszą z nich i postanowiłem, że to musicie zobaczyć. - nie czekając na jakąkolwiek odpowiedź czy jakiekolwiek pytanie do Isshina, Urahara włączył pierwsze nagranie.

* * *

18 stycznia, 2014r., godz. 18:25

Ichigo siedział przy swoim biurku, w swoim pokoju. Wyjrzał na chwilę przez okno i spojrzał się na kamerę i zaczął mówić.

\- Ta. Wojna się skończyła. - westchnął powoli. - To... Strasznie dziwne uczucie nie mieć tej 'mocy' w sobie. Prawda, nie chciałem jej mieć od samego początku, ale teraz... To takie... Dziwne. Poza tym, oni też zniknęli. - odwrócił wzrok od kamery. - Nie no, nie wiem, może tutaj są, może nadal są tutaj w mieście... Nie wiem. I pewnie nigdy się nie dowiem. - ponownie westchnął. - Wiem, że już to mówiłem, ale to takie dziwne nie być w stanie niczego 'innego' zobaczyć. - położył swoją głowę na dłoni. Chwila pauzy.

* * *

18 stycznia 2014r., godz. 23:31

Ichigo patrzył się na drzwi i lekko stukał nogą w podłogę.

\- Nie widzę Pustych, ale was nadal widzę?

* * *

19 stycznia 2014r., godz. 15:52

\- Wróciłem ze szkoły. Taa, wszyscy udają, że nic się nie stało, 'zaakceptowali' fakt, że miałem, ale już nie mam mocy i wszystko wróciło do normy. No właśnie nie. - spojrzał się bezpośrednio w kamerę. - One nadal tu są. - wyglądał bardzo poważnie. - Dlaczego one tu ciągle są?

Położył dłonie przed siebie i patrzył na nie. Podniósł palec wskazujący prawej ręki i trzykrotnie szybko uderzył w stół. Po chwili uderzył wolniej trzykrotnie palcem wskazującym drugiej ręki. Powtórzył stuknięcia prawą i nagle odsunął ręce od biurka jakby poraził go prąd. Po chwili twarz w dłonie.

\- Jest coraz gorzej, prawda?

* * *

19 stycznia 2014r., godz. 23:54

\- "Wo sind die Kinder?

Niemand weiß was hier geschehen,

Keiner hat etwas gesehen.

Wo sind die Kinder?

Niemand hat etwas gesehen..."

("Gdzież są dzieci?

Nikt nie wie co tu się zdarzyło,

Nikt niczego nie widział.

Gdzież są dzieci?

Nikt nie widział nic.")

* * *

20 stycznia 2014r., godz. 2:43

\- "Donauquell dein Aderlass,

Wo Trost und Leid zerfließen,

Nichts Gutes liegt verborgen nass,

In deinen feuchten Wiesen..."

("Źródło Dunaju, twój krwawy strumień,

Gdzie spływa pocieszenie i cierpienie,

Nic dobrego nie skrywa się w mokradłach,

Na twych wilgotnych łąkach...")

* * *

20 stycznia 2014r., godz. 18:04

Ichigo wyglądał inaczej, był... Szczęśliwy?

-Więc... Spotkałem 'kogoś'. - zaśmiał się krótko. - To... To naprawdę... 'Dziwne'. - powiedział gestykulując. - Powiedział, że nazywa się Kūgo Ginjō, a przynajmniej mi tak powiedział. Próbował mnie dzisiaj przekonać, żebym do nich dołączył, do 'Xcution', jednak najśmieszniejsze było to: powiedział do mnie coś w stylu 'ej, możemy pomóc ci odzyskać moce'. - zaśmiał się mocniej, zakrył oczy dłonią, nagle miał kamienną twarz. - Czy on naprawdę sądzi, że ja jestem taki głupi?

* * *

25 stycznia 2014r., godz. 05:41

Nagranie nie było wykonane w pokoju Ichigo ani dzięki kamerze. Było wykonane telefonem komórkowym trzymanym przez Ichigo. Dookoła było ciemno, widać, że późna godzina.

\- Oprócz Ginjō spotkałem jeszcze jednego faceta, właśnie do niego idę. - zakrył szyję szalikiem. - Ma na imię Maxwell, nazwiska nie podał. Idę po towar. Tak, palę papierosy! Pierwszego dnia po tej 'wojnie' zacząłem, pomagają. Tak, wiem, że jest późno, jest... - spojrzał na zegarek. - 5:50. Cholera, mam nadzieję, że ojciec nie zajrzy do mojego pokoju i zobaczy, że mnie nie ma. Chociaż go to pewnie nie obchodzi, no cóż, widzimy się za chwilę!

* * *

25 stycznia 2014r., godz. 6:00

Nic nie widać, jest ciemno, prawdopodobnie telefon jest schowany w kieszeni kurki Ichigo.

\- Kotek, jak miło ciebie widzieć! - mężczyzna, który to powiedział miał bardzo niski głos.

\- Ech, ile razy mówiłem ci, żebyś do mnie tak nie mówił? - Ichigo westchnął. - Masz moje rzeczy?

\- Oczywiście, że mam, kotku. Mogę się o coś zapytać?

\- Zapytać możesz, ale to nie oznacza, że udzielę odpowiedzi.

\- Bardzo sprytne. W każdym razie chciałem zapytać, jak sobie radzisz?

\- ...Z czym?

\- No wiesz, ze schizofrenią. Ciężko pewnie, co?

\- ...Nawet mi nie przypominaj.

Kamera zmieniła położenie i widać było, co się dzieje. Ichigo usiadł na kanapie, obok mężczyzny po trzydziestce, po chwili podał mu papierosa. Ichigo przyjął i zapalił odchylając głowę do tyłu.

\- Ale mi tego brakowało... - Ichigo zamknął oczy i delektował się smakiem tytoniu w ustach.

\- Wiesz, że nadal czekam na twoją odpowiedź? - były Shinigami spojrzał się na mężczyznę.

\- W której sprawie: w tej, co zapytałeś mnie o schizofrenię, o Gotei 13, o moją 'rękę', jakkolwiek to brzmi, czy może o tą o sekcie?

\- To nie jest sekta! - Maxwell spojrzał się na Ichigo z wyrzutem. - To stowarzyszenie i dobrze o tym wiesz. Wiesz... - sam zapalił papierosa. - O tamte pozostałe sprawy też chciałbym zapytać.

\- O schizofrenii to powiedziałem już: jest źle, ale było gorzej, po prostu mam za mało na głowie i ciągle o tym myślę. O Gotei 13 już mówiłem: nie chcę o tym rozmawiać, a o twoich 'zaręczynach' też już mówiłem: NIE TERAZ! - Ichigo podniósł się z kanapy i chwycił torbę leżącą na stoliku. Jednak zanim zdążył wyjść mężczyzna chwycił go za nadgarstek.

\- No wiesz co... Sądziłem, że przynajmniej mi, nie wiem, podziękujesz czy zapłacisz. Wiesz jak ciężko w takim małym miasteczku ciężko załatwić taką ilość leków bez wzbudzania podejrzeń?

\- Dzięki. - i wyszedł.

\- Oj, Ichigo, Ichigo... Ty chyba nie wiesz w co się wpakowałeś...


	2. Chapter 2

„Cisa ft. Cecylia Wyroba - Jedna Chwila"

„R City ft. Adam Levine - Locked Away"

* * *

25 stycznia 2014r., godz. 20:00

\- Ech... - Ichigo wyglądał na zmęczonego. - Nie śpię od dwóch dni. Zabrałem trochę leków nasennych od 'taty', ale nie mogę wziąć więcej, zorientuje się, że coś jest nie tak. - westchnął i spojrzał na swoje ręce. - To nie moja wina, że to się po prostu dzieje. Ja... - nagle usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Natychmiast wyłączył kamerę.

* * *

30 stycznia 2014r., godz. 21:54

\- Wstąpiłem do tego ich 'stowarzyszenia'. Sądziłem, że to tylko jedna wielka ściema. - podniósł wzrok. - Wygląda na to, że to jedyne osoby, które obchodzi to, co się ze mną dzieje.

* * *

1 lutego 2014r., godz. 1:53

\- Tak, jestem poza domem. Chyba już do niego nie wrócę. Mam dość, po prostu mam dość tego ciągłego udawania, że nic się nie stało, że wszystko jest w porządku. NIC NIE JEST W PORZĄDKU!

* * *

2 lutego 2014r., godz. 13:31

\- Ichigo, wiesz, co zrobiłeś? - nagranie zostało wykonane na komisariacie policji.

\- Wiem... - powiedział cicho i spojrzał się na sufit. - I co z tego?

\- Ichigo, pytasz się, co z tego? Czy ty masz pojęcie, że prawie zabiłeś tego człowieka?!

\- Wiem. I co z tego? - Ichigo spojrzał się na policjanta. - Myślisz, że mnie to obchodzi kto umrze, a kto nie?! - wstał i położył ręce na biurku. - Myślisz, że to naprawdę kogoś obchodzi?! Przez chwilę wszyscy powrzeszczą, 'JAK TO MOGŁO SIĘ STAĆ?', 'DLACZEGO?', a potem wszystko wróci do normy! - policjant spojrzał się na chłopaka.

\- Ichigo, usiądź... - policjant westchnął. - Ja wiem, że nie masz dobrych przeżyć ze służbami prawa, ale to nie oznacza...

-Tu nie chodzi o ciebie... To... - odchylił głowę do tyłu i zamknął oczy. - To po prostu mnie przerasta... Ta cała chora sytuacja... ...Pieprzcie się, Shinigami...

\- ...Mówiłeś coś?

\- Nie... - westchnął. - To ile mi grozi?

\- Masz 16 lat. Za pobicie z włamaniem grozi ci nawet więzienie, jednakże... - przysunął się do chłopaka. - Jeśli pójdziesz na terapię wszyscy zapomną o tej sytuacji. Nawet Maxwell.

\- Maxwell mi nie wybaczy... - położył głowę na biurku. - Cholera, ja próbowałem go zabić, na pewno mnie nienawidzi.

\- Ichigo... - policjant wstał i przytulił. - Ja wiem, że jest ci teraz ciężko, kiedy nikt nie może ci pomóc, a raczej, kiedy sądzisz, że nikt nie może ci pomóc. Możesz przynajmniej spróbować?

\- ...Po co...?

\- Ichigo, pamiętasz? "Nie wstydź się płaczu, każdy człowiek ma uczucia, tylko niektórzy udają, że są twardzi jak tytan." Ty mi tak powiedziałeś, kiedy moja żona umarła, a teraz ja ci tak mówię. Ciekawe, co? - Ichigo spojrzał się na mężczyznę. Po chwili się zaśmiał.

* * *

6 lutego 2014r., godz. 17:07

\- Wiem, dawno nie robiłem tych filmików, ale... Kolega mnie przekonał, żeby pójść na tę 'terapię'. No na razie za dużych efektów to nie ma, ale nie jest źle. Jest nawet dobrze, a to rzadkość u mnie, więc chyba jest super. - zaśmiał się lekko. - Poza tym, byłem dzisiaj u Maxwella. Taa, pogodziliśmy się, a raczej to on mi wybaczył. Szczerze to nie myślałem trzeźwo. Po prostu... Ten pierwotny instynkt, o którym ciągle mój Pusty mówił... Ujawnił się. W głowie miałem tylko 'ZABIJ', 'ZABIJ', 'ZABIJ GO', nic więcej. - chwila pauzy. - W sumie to nie mówiłem tego tutaj, więc... Chociaż nie. Trochę za wcześnie na tę gadkę o tej całej mojej 'schizofrenii'.

* * *

6 lutego 2014r., godz. 23:59

\- Nie czuję się dobrze... - Ichigo podniósł się z biurka i odchylił z krzesła. - Papierosy mi się skończyły, wszystko mi się skończyło, a Maxwell... Maxwell pojechał do Niemiec na wakacje, cholera... - widać było, że cierpi, jego twarz wykrzywiała się w grymasie. - Kurwa... - wziął kilka głębokich wdechów. - Jest tak źle, że chyba zaraz wstanę i naprawdę zacznę błagać ojca o pomoc... - jęknął cicho. Siedział tak kilka minut i w końcu wyłączył kamerę.

* * *

7 lutego 2014r., godz. 11:04

\- Jestem w szkole, kurwa, nie wytrzymam tego... - Ichigo wyglądał naprawdę źle. Był blady, ciężko oddychał. - Jak zaraz nie zapalę czegoś będzie źle... - spojrzał się na swoją kieszeń i wyjął z niej strzykawkę. - No cóż, chyba teraz to już muszę...

* * *

13 lutego 2014r., godz. 16:13

\- Taa, właśnie wróciłem ze szpitala... Nie pytajcie jak to się stało, sam nie wiem. Wstrzyknąłem sobie zawartość tej strzykawki i... Puf! Nic. Obudziłem się w szpitalu dzień później. Okazało się, że lek, który mi przypisano na receptę, Lorazepam, miał dość niemiłe działanie niepożądane: zaburzenia oddychania i bezdech. No i, oczywiście, ja byłem tym szczęśliwcem, u którego wystąpiły te efekty! - Ichigo ostrożnie położył się na łóżku i mówił dalej. - Ishida został wysłany przez nauczyciela, bo nie wracałem no i... Taa, to była niespodzianka: wchodzisz do łazienki, a tam leży twój 'kolega', nie oddycha i obok niego jest strzykawka. Szkoła wezwała pogotowie, odkryto, co brałem... Wezwano ojca... - Ichigo posmutniał. - Cholera, nie wiedziałem, że aż tak się tym przejmie. Sądziłem, że tylko wpadnie do szpitala, zrobi mi wykład, nakrzyczy i zabierze do domu... A on... Kiedy się obudziłem w szpitalu... On po prostu podszedł i usiadł. Nie spojrzał się tym surowym wzrokiem... Jakby się tym naprawdę przejął. Jakby... Jakby go to naprawdę obchodziło... - Ichigo spojrzał się za okno. - W każdym razie, gdy już im wyjaśniłem, że to nie 'próba samobójcza', tylko zwykły efekt uboczny od przypisanych leków i psychiatra, który mi je przypisał właśnie był na dyżurze wszystko wyjaśnił... No było prościej. Chociaż niektóre pielęgniarki i lekarze nadal sądzili, że jestem ćpunem i niedługo wrócę, tsk, banda idiotów... - Ichigo patrzył przez okno przez dłuższą chwilę. - Teraz cała szkoła tak myśli. Ale mnie to nie obchodzi. Dlaczego mam się wstydzić czegoś, co mi pomaga...? Szkoda, że rodzina się dowiedziała. To... Nie było miłe przeżycie. Siostry prawie się rzuciły na mnie i próbowały zabić za coś takiego, pewnie w ich szkole też już ta plotka krąży. Nieźle, wierzyć w plotkę, ale wyjaśnień to już nie chcą? Ciekawe jak tam... - potrząsnął głową. - Szkoda gadać... - kolejna pauza. - Sześć dni mnie w szpitalu trzymali... Teraz mam zakaz wychodzenia z domu przez... - spojrzał się na kartkę. - Osiem dni. No nieźle mnie przygwoździli. - po chwili wyłączył nagrywanie.

* * *

14 lutego 2014r., godz. 15:12

\- Maxwell mnie odwiedził dzisiaj, przed chwilą wyszedł. Porozmawialiśmy trochę, oczywiście ojciec musiał... Nie ważne. W każdym razie pogadaliśmy i okazało się, że przyniósł mi prezent na Walentynki. - pokazał misia wielkości krzesła i zaśmiał się. - To słodkie z jego strony... Zastanawiam się czy w ogóle powinienem się cieszyć z tego. - na jego twarzy pojawił się charakterystyczny grymas. - ...Nie wiem, czy w ogóle powinienem się cieszyć z tego, że przyszedł. Już widzę te wszystkie pytanie byle mi dokuczyć: 'Ooo, Ichigo, to twój nowy chłopak? Nie wiedziałam, że jesteś...' Nawet nie mam siły tego dokończyć... My jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi, okej? Poza tym... - przytulił do siebie misia. - Maxwell ma żonę od 10 lat. Nieźle, co? Dowiedziałem się od niego w szpitalu. Teraz udaje jakby nic się nie stało... Czekam na to aż powie mi, że ma dwójkę dzieci! - Ichigo odwrócił wzrok od kamery. - Zajebiście się zaczyna... A powiedział, że jeszcze jutro wpadnie...

* * *

15 lutego 2014r., godz. 11:41

Na filmie widać dwóch mężczyzn – Ichigo oraz Maxwella.

\- Dzieeeń dobry. - Maxwell uśmiechnął się do kamery. Ichigo siedział obok i trzymał kamerę, zaczął się śmiać.

\- Ty widzisz samego siebie? - Ichigo odwrócił wzrok od kamery do Maxwella ledwo powstrzymując śmiech.

\- Nie, widzę tylko przystojnego, dorosłego i eleganckiego mężczyznę. No i ciebie. - Ichigo rzucił się na Maxwella. Kamera leżała zapomniana na szafce.

* * *

15 lutego 2014r., godz. 13:01

\- Zobaczcie... - Maxwell po cichu podszedł do łóżka i uchwycił śpiącego Ichigo. - Zaraz ten spokój zostanie przerwany... - postawił kamerę na biurku i wskoczył na łózko.

\- CO TY ROBISZ?! - Ichigo zrzucił Maxwella z łóżka. - TY WAŻYSZ JAKĄŚ TONĘ! - Maxwell szybko wstał i położył się z powrotem na Ichigo. - Hej! Złaź ze mnie!

* * *

15 lutego 2014r., godz. 14:42

\- No, Ichigo, ładnie proszę! - przed kamerą siedział Ichigo.

\- Musisz to nagrywać?

\- Chcę, żebyś pamiętał nasz wspólnie spędzony czas! - Ichigo westchnął i spojrzał się ponad kamerę na Maxwella.

\- „If I got locked away,  
And we lost it all today,  
Tell me honestly, would you still love me the same?  
If I showed you my flaws,  
If I couldn't be strong,  
Tell me honestly, would you still love me the same?"

(„Gdybym poszedł siedzieć,  
I stracilibyśmy to wszystko dzisiaj,  
Powiedz mi szczerze, kochałabyś mnie nadal tak samo?  
Gdybym pokazał Ci swoje wady,  
Gdybym nie mógł być silny,  
Powiedz mi szczerze, kochałabyś mnie nadal tak samo?")

 _\- Of course, Ichigo._


End file.
